Chaos Effect
by FFIX Paine
Summary: the Third Volume in the Dark Moon Series Tea's darkest challenge my be yet to come
1. A Star is Born

Chapter 11 A Star is Born  
  
It was day like none other hollywood was coming to town to film there latest movie everyone was excited about this. Stars were pouring in trying to get a role in the movie it was a day that mite change this small town and one person mite meet her destiny and there life mite be changed forever.  
  
Tea was in class chatting with Heaven and her new Friend Ryoko, isnt this cool I want to be an extra in the new Sailor S movie says Heaven, Yeah it sounds so cool replies Ryoko, unless your invited it's a closed set says Tea, they says darn at the same time, but we can sneak a peak at what there doing, yeah that will be so cool says Heaven, all of a sudden Ryoko licks Lucius, Lucius cringes and edges away from Ryoko. Why did you do that Ryoko Asked Heaven, I just felt like it Replies Ryoko, "You're the weirdest girl I know" says Tea. I try my best says Ryoko and then laughs. As the teacher and says I have good news class theres a field trip to the movie set. oh cool Says Tea, all you have to is bring in this permission form sign by your parent or legal guardian says Mr Raijin as he handed out piece of paper to everyone, when is this trip? asks Tea, its this friday replies the Teacher, This is gonna be awesome says Ryoko as she winked at lucius sending him into a panic, Mr Raijin asks Lucius whats wrong? Its that girl shes freaking me out, Lucius points at Ryoko and says that girl, you mean Ryoko says mr Raijin, if shes hitting on you why does it freak you out says a voice in the back row, She creepy retorts Lucius, "but you're a total dweeb says a voice from the back row, Where is that voice" says Mt Raijin, If you build it they will come says the voices from the back row, "Quit that Ryoko" says Mr Raijin, Ryoko looks innocent and says Im not sitting in the back row why are you blaming me, your last teacher told me you were good with throwing your voice says Mr Raijin, Ryoko smiles then laughs. Tea starts laughing too, lets get to todays lesson says Mr Raijin as he starts writing something on the chalk board and says what is seven times four plus five and devided by ten and times that by 6. Its how meny have had sex says Ryoko, That not appropriate Ryoko says Mr Raijin. As the whole class either cringes or laughs Tea suddenly notices Bakura was staring right at her, turns away when he noticed her watching him, Tea mutters what does that guy or does her have the hots for me? Or something else  
  
The Airplane landed out in the Air field to be meet by reporters and fans, as the plane stopped its doors open to reveal a girl with Aqua hair wearing a leather jacket born to be bad on the back of it she was wearing low rider jeans. as she came out she by two out of uniform police officers and her agent a fat Caucasian guy with mustache the size of a two rats, he had a sour look on his face that said don't mess with me or you'll never work in this town again, the fan started as Ayna got closer to them, then came the cat calls and whistling, Ayna just ignored them like they werent even there. Ayna just walks past them and gets into a limo and it drives off In the limo they were met by an executives that want to talk about buseness with Ayna'a agent. Ayna just looked out the window and watch cars and people pass by the window, breaking into the hollywood life wasn't all it was cutt out to, Ayna has been hollywood since she was 10 yrs old, Now at the age of 14 she was still were she was when she started but with a fan following of losers who want to be like her, as they got there they were by the director Gary Stanton who shakes Ayna's Agents hand as he got out of the limo, I never heard of you Mr Stanton, its my Directerial debut replies Mr Stanton as he greets Ayna. Ayna just walk by him and head to her dressing Room without saying a word, She enters her dressing room and sits down reads the Script. suddenly the lights go out and something that looks like a sphere hits Ayna knocking her out. When woke up she rubbed her and thought she mist of dozzed off maybe jet lag. Ayna got and got into custume which looked like her old school uniform blue and white and left to the movie set  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood under of a belcony looking up into a foggy scene infront he barely saw anything but an out line girl in a gown, you must save tuxedo mask you must find the rainbow crystal it is your destiny to find them and free me, show your face Tuxedo mask demanded by the girl just repeated what she said before. Kaiba wakes up breathing heavilly, it was that dream again the one with the moon princess, I have to gets some air says Kaiba to himself and walks onto his apartment belcony, Kaiba looks and says who is this moon princess?. And what are these rainbow crystals? and where can I find them?  
  
Tea walks into her house and says Hi Mom, Hi Dad, and Hi Yugi. Tea hands her mom a permission to go on a field, cool says Yugi as he read where the field trip is too, this is gonna be cool says Tea the form is signed, Tea jumps for joy saying hollywood here I come and ran up to her room and jumped on her bed and hugged her permission form and thought this will be the best field trip ever a movie set for the Sailor S movie this is gonna be cool as she said this her mom called Tea phone its your friend Heaven, Tea ran out the door And down the stair to answer the phone, at the window stood a figure watching through the window the figure vanishes in a bink of an eye leaving a view of the street unabstructed. Where a naked man was being chased by cops. and people walking down the street and people having normal live not knowing one of mite have a rainbow crystal this unsuspected people not knowing theres shadow inside one of them.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon Says) (Tea: I need a high (Ryoko: Sniffing farts is a good why to get (Heaven: Ewwwwwwwwwww (Tea: Ewwwwwwwwww (Tea: Sailor Moon Says HeHeHe cya 


	2. Guardian's Betrayal

Chapter 12 "Guardian's Betrayal"  
  
-A Thousand Years ago- the Moon Kingdom was full of life as grand happyness. The Prince of the earth was dancing with daughter as Queen Dani as she watched from the thrown knowing the end was coming soon that an Army of Negaverse was heading there and they will be getting her before this ball is over I hope were prepare says Queen Dani, a man with white hair says yes we are as ready as we'll ever be, "Malachite and Senna I fully trust you two with my life" says Queen Dani. Beside malachite comes a voice I know were ready says a girl in a black and white dress, oh it my queen of Guard Sailor Senna if you believe were ready then I trust you, Malachite turns and walks out of the room. That night Negaverse attacked.  
  
Sailor Senna was standing in guard of the door to Queen Dani room with her was Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus seem to have a thing for men ib uniform since she kept staring at them instead of paying attention to her duty. Sailor Senna Smacks Venus in the face saying pay attention to your duty we need to protect the Queen if any negaverse creep show there face in here outside the castle were down and dark warriors of the negaverse as people still celebrated with out knowing the end was near for them suddenly Malachite slams Sailor pluto the wall knocking her out, Sailor Venus Rounded on and leap going to kick him in the face, but Malachite catches Sailor Venus foot and slams her to the ground, Sailor Venus's leg was broken and she fell as she tried to get up, Sailor Senna snarls as she come face to face with Malachite, "You traiter Sailor Senna" spat at Malachite, Malachite smiles and sends energy sword at Sailor Senna, Senna dodges it and yells Senna Fire ball charge at which hit Malachite knocking him off his feet, Malachite gets up sending a violent force at senna knocking her into the wall, Malachite picks up a sword and stabs it into senna shoulder which he puches all the way through pinning Senna to the wall, Malachite opens the door and goes the room. in the room Queen Dani was there holding the Crescent Moon wand, but didn't know what happened, what happened says Queen Dani, they jumped us Sailor Venus, Pluto, and Senna,, are dead, Dani look down because the lose of three good friends you no longer need to sacrifice yourself for the people you no longer need to carry the weight of that crown says malachite in nearly a whisper barely audible to Dani. Malachite walks to Queen Dani while slowly unsheathing his sword, what are you doing Malachite? Says Queen Dani, Succeding you says replies Malachite as he brings his sword bare on Dani's chest suddenly someone yells Millenium scepter elimination, a ball of energy shoots at Malachite, but Malachite manages to dodges it, He turns to see Sailor Senna holding the Millenium Scepter, were not through ill be back for you Sailor Brat Malachite snarls and jumps out a Window. Senna hold her ground for a couple secends then colapses droping the millenium Scepter, Dani ask Senna are you ok, Senna says "ill be fine go kick Mai's Ass". Queen Dani walks out side and see's Queen Mai, Dani hold her wand in the air, Mai sends a dark energy wave at Dani, Dani knocks it away with the Crescent moon wand, Dani Sends a blast of her own nearly knocking Mai off her feet, Mai Sends a dark energy blast stronger then the last one which Dani just managed to fight off, Queen Dani Musters a lot of her strangth to send a fatal blow the banishes Mai to the shadow realm Dani looks over the wreckage knowing her kingdom was through sends her daughter and all her guardians the future to the planet where she hope they never know that tragedy that happened here, as Queen Dani watches her daughter fly off into space she said I love you my Daughter. Queen Dani colapses and fades in a flury sparkling lights that flew up into the sky  
  
-The Present Day- Tea woke up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. Tea gets out of the shower and head downstairs for breakfast runs past Yugi and grabs apice of toast and runs out the front door grabing the permission slip on her way out the front door and headed to school excited about this Friday, on the way to school she shes the local drunk hobo peeing into a tree, As  
  
Tea passed him she said Hi Seth, Seth replied with a burp, ill take that as the hobo hello laughed Tea as she continued her way to school, as she got to school and headed put her stuff in her locker and got to class just as the bell rang, Your finally on time says Mr Jinroh as Tea enters the class, Cool says Ryoko as Tea sits beside her, Tea turns to look at what Ryoko is looking at, it was the permission slip. Tea ask Ryoko what so cool we know were going since yesterday, Did you actully read this thing through says Ryoko, I didn't actully read it I know what its for. We get Autograph from its star Ayna, "whoa she is cool" says Tea, all of a sudden Ryoko and stands up and blows into Mr Jinroh's ear making him jump trip and fall on his ass. Jinroh gets up and looks at the whole class and says who ever did that is in big trouble, the whole class was laughing oh never mind who ever did that don't do it again, as he started his lesson Tea yawn as the drawl on about world history. one more day Tea thought to herself as she fells asleep.She was suddnely woken by Mr Jinroh slamming his fist into her desk Tea mutters one more hour mommy, Mr Jinroh says in reply to this "when did school become a place for people to sleep, "when school became boring" says Ryoko, When I want your comentary I would have asked For it Ryoko says Mr Jinroh as he drop his pencil, Mr Jinroh bends over to pick ir. then suddenly voice comes from Jinroh's butt saying "coton panties are nice and comfy and I love when you wear that thong I always love". the class bursts out in laughter, good one says as Heaven, Ryoko, and Tea, high five an hour goes by and the bell signeling the end of call, Tea, Heaven and Ryoko giggle on there way to next, as she ran to hand in her permission Mr Raijin bakura grabs and brings her face to face with him and says I know who you are you're a little sailor girl. Bakura turns and walks away, Tea stands there shocked at what just happen.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) (Tea: ah I forgot my line (Luna: Just wing it ( Tea: today Lesson is why did the Saiyan cross the road ( Goku: To fight evil Aliens bent on destroying the universe (Tea: no to get to the other side (Goku: huh (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe Cya 


	3. School Spirit

(Readers Notice) In this chapter there a student name Marek he is not the same Marik as the one mention in the starting and chapters before I miss spelt it.  
  
Chapter 13 School Spirit  
  
As Marik flute echoes through the theatre, Zoisite says to herself interesting base of operation, Marik stops playing his flute and looks at his sister and says this place is better then that tree house, not much better Zoisite mutters, this is temperay sis untill we get what we want as in the the millenium silver crystal, I know I know but I wish would were in the Negaverse says Zoisite, Me too sis replies Marik 'we have to focus on our goal finding rainbow crystal' say Marik, how are we gonna do that the only we found was an accident and that thing could have attack us if in was preoccupied with it freedom we mite not be as lucky next time replies Zoisite, 'but next time we'll be ready says Marik', 'I hope so' says Zoisite, Marik starts playing his flute again. Zoisite knowing that her brother was right walks off to room to get some sleep  
  
Tea hated gym class and hated vollyball to be exact she cant serve or Reseive anything and having to dodge it was only response for anything heading her way but since Ryoko came all I she had to do is stand behind her and she would get every for her Ryoko was a power house with sport even though she was weird and contintly reminded people of that from a moment to moment joke that either happened to a teacher or some poor guy that happens to be in her line of sight. Tea watches as Ryoko pulls down Shiro's gym shorts as she pretends to trip, Tea giggles at the sight of Shiro's barney underwear. But Tea's suddenly catches sight of a Limousine driving the street, Its Ayna is she coming, all hope faded as the limo drove around heading away from them. "Damn" says Tea as she watches the get farther away, Lucius walks up with his pants down to his knee since Ryoko just played the same on him as she played Shiro. I heard Ayna just started attending this private school, "Where and can you pull up your Lucius" says Tea, its on Hebiki Street across from Cherry hill, im gonna go visit the school now says Tea, Tea walks over to Ryoko and whispers something that made her smile, they both left dragging Lucius behind them.  
  
The limo pull up to the school it was waited for by a small of people lead by this girl wearing same uniform as everyone else only you would be the Aura confidence that surround her, as Ayna got out of the limo the almost Raven haired girl walks up to her says IM here to welcome your to our school Im Sonome class president and elected school Representative to make sure your stay is a pleasant one, please follow me as I show you to around our school and behind are my follow class mates Cliff Kimmay and Marek who will not bother if they know whats good for them, Sonome suddenly looks at Ayna oddly then shakes it off like it didn't happen , walks towards the school with her classmates and Ayna following her into the school. Tea, Ryoko, and Lucius watch as the approached the school, "so this is it" says Tea, IM not going in with you says Lucius, "fine with me' says Tea Ryoko and Tea entered the school. Sonome looks around oddly like she felt something, whats wrong asks Kimmay, Nothing I thought I heard something replies Sonome, Sonome and 'says to Ayna this is our school Gym and over there is our school badminton courts and theres the change room, now follow me as I show you to your locker' Tea rounds the corner followed by Ryoko and see's Ayna and make her way towards her to be cut off Sonome by walking into her path and saying what are you people doing in here this is private property only students can come We are students!! says Ryoko in a mocking tone, 'not of this school' says Sonome in an angry voice, We are here to see Ayna says Tea, Sonone rolls her eyes and says no one bothers Ayna either leave or ill call for security to have you booted out, Tea and Sonome stand there glaring at each other, ok fine ill leave says Tea and turns and walks out the nearest door, when Tea got outside she said how dare she do that shes such a snob, Ryoko and Tea headed back to school with Tea with Tea ranting all the way back atleast we got close up to her says Ryoko in vain attempt to make Tea feel better as Tea ranted on untill they were inside school. She was silence when she saw Bakura talking with Heaven and holding hands, Heaven was blushing crimson. "I don't know what she see's in that guy" says Tea, "maybe it's the hair" replies Ryoko as they passed by then and headed to the lunch room.  
  
-the next day- Ayna was putting her make up on getting ready for next scene reading the scripe and the directors notes that she would doing an action scene tomarrow, the door opens to her dressing room and Mr Stanton walks in, 'don't you knock says? Ayna. 'Sorry says Mr Stanton, what is it I hope its not waste of my time because im Wai busy says Ayna, 'I have come to give you your prop so you can get use to holding it, replies Mr Stanton, Mr Stanton hands her a box, Ayna sighs and opens it and looks at it content, Ayna picks up something that looks like a wand with a symbol of the sun, cool can I keep it once the movies finished says Ayna, of course you can replies Mr stanton, Ayna starts twirling it around and thinks for a cheap movie based on a stupid comic book Series about horny girls who fight evil they do have cool props. Ayna goes back to reading the script then puts it down thinking why do I bother this script is like it written by a kindergartner. Ayna reads the writers credit and it says writen by Gary Stanton, Ayna says 'this director sucks I know who not to work with in the future.  
  
In Throne room Mai was watching everything through her crystal ball as Malachite walks into the room and bows. Malachite your doing very well and better then your predecessor Jedite says Queen Mai in a please tone of voice, everything is going to plain and Sailor Moon wont know what hit her. 'Good malachite says Mai. And it seem that Zoisite has failed to talk care of the naked human if I see her again ill send her packing to the Shadow realm, Malachite laughs and vanishes into thin air.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: hollywood is Cool (Ryoko: Yeah it is (Luna: I want to be a porn Star (Ryoko: I didn't know there was kitty porn (Tea: That Totally Wrong (Tea: Sailor Moon says Hehehe cya . 


	4. Light, Camera, Action,

Chapter 14 "Light, Camera, Action,"  
  
It was Friday at last and Tea got up in a hurry and nearly forgot her lunch as she ran out and turn around and went back in and grabbed and started her run to school when she passed Seth she through 3 buck at him and says buy your luck and take a bath you smell and as she got to there was already a field trip school park out front runs passed them and enters the school, the bell rings as she enters class. Heaven and Ryoko Greeted her as she entered. Mr Raijin does the atentdence and says it time to go and class line up in infront of the bus in one straight line, the follows Mr Raijin to the front of the school and lines up in front of the bus, everyone gets on the bus, as everyone is seat the drives out heads to the movie set  
  
-On the set- Ayna was standing in a replica of a palace that seem familiar and Mr Stanton lights camera action, Ayna walks through the thrown room and say Senna Cosmic power, Mr stanton yells cutt, 'what is it this time?' says Ayna more emotion and your suppost to yell it says Mr Stanton, this is a action scene I supose to be in custume, yes we do one shot of you as you Raise that thing in the air and say that line. Ok whatever says Ayna, Ayna raises the wand in the air and get ready for the directors word to go. Take 5 Action says Mr Stanton, Ayna raises the wand in the air and says yells Senna Prism power, all of a sudden the light and the set in total Darkness except there was suddenly a glow in the middle of the Darkness.  
  
As the bus Arrived at the movie set Ryoko Taps Tea on the shoulder and points at the bus was already there, Oh crap says Tea when she see's Sonome getting off it followed by her cronies, Mr Raijin says as the bus comes to a stop and the front doors open, As Mr Raijin is walking out the slam in her face knocking him on his ass, Mr Raijin rubs his face and turns to see everyone laughing, Mr Raijin say who did that, bus driver shrugs, oh never mind says Raijin as he got off the bus.  
  
Sonome walks off the bus and looks around and spots a bus coming in and scowls as she see's that girl she meet when trepassed on her school property, what is she doing here thought Sonome as she lined up with the rest of her class mates.  
  
-Kaiba's Appartment- Kaiba wakes up believing he should be somewhere but where, he walks toward the belcony and stares off into the distance and watching the bird fly by and bus drive passed his street. Kaiba felt something pulling at him but should I go where ever this feeling is taking me and why should I babysit novice resisted the pull of his instint and his urge to go where the feeling took him as he resisted a pain in his head started to throb, Kaiba groan as the pain increase, the girl who appeared to him before was standing right in front of him, 'why are you fighting it' says Ishizu, That feeling I have Im not sure if I should follow it replies Kaiba, its your destiny to help sailor moon and that feeling is telling you she is in danger. Im not wasting my time on her when I should be searching for the Moon Princess. As I told you before Sailor moon is the key to finding what you want so if she dies you will never find your princess, Kaiba growls and runs off  
  
-Movie Set- as they enter the movie set she noticed something weird everyone was asleep this is weird says Sonome as her class followed other class, Ryoko look side to side as they notice movie stars and production staff laying sleeping, this is so fricken weird Heaven said as she looked around  
  
they walks from room to room, "this is creeping me out" says cliff be quiet cliff says Sonome, whoever did this could be still here says sonome, theres the place where were suppose to go when we got here says kimmay, they walked into the room and suddenly Ryoko yells BOOO everyone screams, after the screaming stopped, one said boy I soiled myself, ken did you bring that extra pair clothes I told you ken says Mr Raijin, Yes I did replies Ken, theres the washroom over there, Ken runs off in that direction. Sonome walks up and tries the light switch nothing happened, the emergency flickered to life and the room is partly lit up, the set wrecked, what happened here Tea said to herself, I know this is so freaky says Ryoko with a look of consern on her face. Tea see's a figure standing on top of the Camera, suddenly the figure yell Senna Cresent bean smash, a beam of light eminates from the striking heaven in the legs, heaven crumples to the floor in pain her leg, that was a warning shot tell me were is my queen negaverse scum says the figures, get them out of here yells Tea as she turned around and pushed people towards the entrance, Tea grabs and helps her up and follows her class out, Tea set Heaven on the sidewalk, Tea turns to Ryoko and said 'what the hell is going that look like your move, Ryoko says im so confused I don't know what happened in there, is everyone here Mr Raijin says as the teacher from the other school does the same, Were missing Ken everyone stay here as I go back in and find him says Mr Raijin. This is a job for sailor scout whispered to Ryoko, Ryoko nods in agreement and they sneak off back into the movie, they made there way quietly back to the room they were in when they encountered whatever that thing was. It wasn't on the camera where it was standing before, Tea and Ryoko both transformed at the same time. They into something that look like a palace, that's where they Mr. Raijin severely beaten, hes ok says Ryoko as she checks his pulse, standing across from the figure yells senna Thunder Crash sending and electric force at them they managed to dodges, Sailor Venus stands and yells Venus cescent beam smash sending a golden beam at the figure, the figure dodges but is lit up enough for sailor moon to see the person clearly, She a sailor scout says Sailor moon, why is she attacking us.says Sailor Venus as she sends another blast unknown scout good question replies Sailor moon. Suddenly is struck by a golden beam light from the unknown scout and get strucks as she got up, Pain stricken from the third time she was hit by another blast Sailor Venus colapses, Sailor moon yells you gonna pay for that, Sailor Moon lift up the crescent only to get it knock out of her hand in a blink of an eye, the unknown picks up the wand and snarls this belong to Queen Dani how dare you touch it, 'who are you says Sailor Moon, im Sailor Senna champion of the moon kingdom in the name of the moon I will punish you, Sailor Senna kicks Sailor Moon to the floor and yell where is my queen, I don't know says Sailor moon, you lying bitch snarls Senna, I know your working for the Negaverce, im not pleads Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon looks down the Venus as she lay out cold, Starts to yells something but is interrupted by a rose that stabbed into the pavement in front of her. Sailor Senna yell Senna Seri Beam Aiming at Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask pushes Sailor Moon but gets it full in the back and colapses in front of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo mask screams Sailor Moon. Latches onto Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Senna advances on them, will someone help us says Sailor moon as tears fill her eyes.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: Never lick a leprechaun (Heaven: what (Ryoko: lol (Heaven: are you on crack (Tea: Sailor moon says "Snort" hehehe 


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 15 "Unexpected"  
  
The throne was full of spectator watching Mai's crystal ball, Mai eating popcorn and watching everything that was happening at the movie set as agents of the Negaverse were taking bet behind her, Mai was laughing her head off and nearly choke, this is so fun to watch these sailor trying to kill each other. The best part of it the head of the Sailor scout guardian is gonna do my work for me and I get the pleasure of killing her after. Gary Stanton walks into the thone room with a smirk on his face, Good work Malachite fixing it so she thinks everyone there is a evil Negaverse Agent says Mai, Gary Stanton clothes tranforms into a gray uniform, this was brillent piece of work says Malachite. I just infected her with a Dark Star Seed which pulls up old memorys and distorts her judgement says Malachite, and this will be interesting to watch says Malachite as he sits down beside Queen Mai's throne untill someone say Go sailor Venus you can kick her ass, Queen Mai looks at the person and says Zero Sailor Venus is out cold and shes not gonna kick anyones ass, Zero says Damn it as he crumples his beating ticket, why this anyone tell says another voice. Em I surrounded by Idiots or what says Queen Mai, I hop you werent talking about me says scantilly clad red girl in watching from the other side of the crytal ball. Yes Rose I was talking about you and the other warriors here replies Mai. Oh good I wasn't left out says Rose, suddenly a farting sounds from someone in the room, Mai sniffs and waves her hand around and oh says god who was that and do crawled up your ass and die. It was me earth food hasn't agreed with my stomach says Malachite as he farts again. That's making me sick do something about it Says Queen Mai, "Look Mai" says Zero, Zero was pointing at the Crystal ball, what the hell says Queen Mai as she look into it.  
  
As the smoke cleared Sailor Senna walks over to sailor moon and picks up Sailor Venus and slams her into the ground, "Tell me where my Queen is or ill do more to her pretty face" says Sailor Senna, I keep telling you I don't know says Sailor Moon, Quit lying you little brat growls Senna as she tosses Sailor Venus into a wall, 'Leave her alone says Sailor moon, tell me what I want negaverse scum, Senna picks up Raijin and says I will kill him if you don't tell me what I want Yells Senna, 'please leave him out of this pleads Sailor Moon, Sailor Senna Snaps Mr Raijins neck and lets his dead body fall to the ground, 'No sailor moon screams, 'you're a monster not a scout how could do this yells sailor moon, 'I do what must for my queen and I will kill if you don tell me what I want says Sailor Senna. If I knew what you wanted to know I would tell you but I have no clue, 'Sailor Senna Sighs and says here we go again with you pathetic lying' 'suddenly Ken comes out of the bath room' 'Sailor Moon says run for it ken, But it was too Sailor Senna had Ken in her grasps. 'Tell me now says Senna, Sailor moon thought about the name Senna said when she pick up the Crescent wand from the ground, what is your Queen ruler of, 'the Moon Kingdom says Senna, I was afraid you where gonna say that says Sailor moon, 'Why says Senna, because your queen is dead replies Sailor moon, a long silence after these word were spoken as Senna drops ken and crawls to safety , it felt like a couple minute went by untill Senna said something. How dare you say that you Negaverse Bitch yells Senna as she ran up and rammed the crescent wand into Sailor moon knocking the wind out of her, 'Sailor Senna waits for sailor Moon catch her breath before she pulls Tuxedo mask off the ground and proceeds to kick him in the nuts repeatedly and lets him fall to the ground groaning, 'why are you doing this to us we are sailor scouts just like you, these word only made Sailor Senna even more angry as she picked up tuxedo mask again and drives his head into ground. Suddenly someone in a red dress runs into the room followed by a black Cat and the girl yell Mars fire Ignite, sending a fire blast at Sailor Senna, Sailor Mars be careful, 'I will Replies Sailor Mars, Luna runs up to Sailor Moon and says are you all right, im a bit sore but I think ill be ok but I don't know what conditsion Sailor Venus and Tuxedo mask are in right now, Luna asked what happened, we got here and this nut case started attacking us, we got everyone out except Ken we came back and she started attacking again I thinks she pmsing badly replies Sailor Moon, Looked at the person Sailor Mars was fighting with and gasps, 'what Luna asks sailor moon,This is very bad that is Sailor Senna Queen Deni Royal Sailor scout and Chief protecter of the Moon Kingdom. 'Mars mite not last long against her she is too powerful says Luna, can you get up says Luna, Sailor Moon struggles but manages to get up, suddenly the door slam shut, what now says Sailor moon.  
  
Mai Stare into the Cystal and says who the hell is that, that is Sailor Mars says Zero she kicked my ass juring the battle at the moon kingdon says Zero as a voice behind him says my money is on the girl in the red and white dress shes cute, Shut yells Malachte as he pulls a crystal presses it making all the doors shut in the movie set and says it doesn't matter how meny sailor brats there are Sailor Senna would take care of them all, I hope your right says Mai.  
  
At the movie Sailor Mars was fighting it out with Sailor Senna arrival of Sailor mars took Senna off guard but that surprise wearing off and Sailor Mars chances of winning were quickly becoming impossible, Sailor moon runs up to join Mars in the fight but there combine was still not enough to even scratch Sailor Senna, When she gonna figure out were on the same said Sailor mars mutters to herself, if she hasn't figure it out already she probably wont any time this century says Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus stumble up to them rubbing her head, Sailor moon smiles and says I thought I lost you in La La Land Venus, they both laughed except ,Mars who didn't get the joke. Sailor Venus whispers some into Sailor Moons ear which mad her grin, Sailor Venus falls down fainting, Sailor moon puls Sailor Mars backward nearly making her fall, Sailor Senna goes to pick up Sailor Venus by her leg, suddenly Venus open and does a spin kick which actully catch Sailor Senna across the face knocking her over, Sailor Venus gets and join, Good one says Sailor Mars trying to contain a laugh, as Sailor Senna got up a big explosion rings through the entire set a big hole is ripped into the side of the building, as the sun light pours in, a voice calls from voice if you want to live come through the exit I made you, a girl come in though the hole she was wearing a gray uniform like the one Jedite was wearing im Zoisite here get you out of here, Sailor moon Shrugs and picks up Tuxedo mask with the help of Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars slowly backs out through the hole, Zoisite seals the hole behind them you better get out of here Sailor Brats says Xoisite, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Mars Went there separate incase get followed  
  
Mai was Staring Aw struck as she realise what happened, they got away she scream at the top breath then says you failed me Malachite, 'it wasn't my fault that Zoisite has just betrayed us. I have a new command for you to do kill Zoisite and make sure to kill the scouts too next time says Queen Mai, as you wish says Malakite and leaves walking by Rose and Zero, Zero was handing Rose money while Rose said I was right they were gonna escape. Next time they wont escape says Mai. That's what you always say your highness says Zero, shut up you Moron replies Mai.  
-To Be Continued- 


	6. Revolution

Chapter 16 "Revolution"  
  
At School all mourned the Death of Mr Raijin and also joke about it, wasn't he killed bye girl says one person Tea Scowls at them, don't get all bent out of shape says Ryoko. A man walks into the room wearing a fancy suit, he writes on the board while saying IM Mr. Pegasus, IM the replacement Teacher for the dearly departed Mr. Raisin my friends call me Maximillian, you people are gonna have fun in my class because were doing math toon style, 'you got to be kidding says a girl in the back row, 'IM not kidding says Pegasus, sudden a voices from Pegasus butt saying Feed Me' Pegasus looks down at his butt and starts laughing, who ever did that was so funny says Pegasus, as the class went noting seemed to bother there new teacher the class bell rings and the room empties out into the hallway heading towards there next class.  
  
The theatre was filled with people in meny different color uniforms all watching the stage. Marik strode onto the stage and stands center stage. Marik says My fellow warrior of the Negaverse were here today to take action against Queen Mai are plans centre around helping Sailor Moon, the crowd fell silent at the sound of this name untill a person in the front said why should we help her she wants to seal us back into the shadow realm. are you stupid the only reason she wants to send us there is Mai and of we de throne Mai we will earn the respect of who ever this Moon Princess is says Zoisite, 'and Zoisite was a Sailor Scout till she turned to the Negaverse because of me I dragged her into this misery where warriors are treated like trash says Marik, You have a point says another voice in the crowd, and shouts of a agressment echo through the theatre. Then have it were going to War with Queen Mai says Marik, chants of Marik now echo through the theatre. a girl in a white dress standing beside Marik suddenly speaks says Im Ishizu personal protecter of the Moon Princess. Marik didn't know Ishizu was standing there untill she spoke. What are you doing here and how do you find us. Simple Marik I felt your Aura of Hatred if you rush in and attack Queen Mai you will do more harm then good I sence you have collected all seven Rainbow Crystals says Ishizu not taking her eyes of marik, how do you know that says Zoisite, I can feel them says Ishizu. To reveal the Moon Princess we need to get those crystals to become one creating the Millenium Silver Crystal, Good says Marik we now have a plan we give the Millenium Crystal to the Moon Princess and she helps us get our freedom back, Marik to ask Ishizu a question whe was gone. A guy with the same gray uniform walks onto the stage says I agree with your plan and im gonna fight by your side, Thank you Saturos says Marik as he shakes saturos hand. The chant saturos starts to scho through the treatre as Marik and Saturos shake hands.  
  
-The shrine- The Cherry Hill Shrine was a beautiful to visit after visiting other shrines in the Area it seem a vary pleasant place, as Tea, Ryoko, Luna, walk up to the shrine Tea said I hope this is the right place IM not looking for any more shrines they got as far as the stair we this Raven hair girl came towards them saying without looking at them welcome to the Cherry Hill Shrine a place of peace and tranquillity please enjoy your visit. Sailor Mars says Luna, the Raven haired Girl looks down at Luna says "Good to see you again, this is Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus says Luna, the nearly Raven looks up at Tea and Ryoko and scowls and says You again, Tea suddenly realizes who this was and glares saying you again you pompous snob bitch. Ryoko slowly backs away, as Tea and Sonome glare at each other, so this is Sailor Moon the leader of the sailor scouts a ditzy twat that nearly got us killed last night it figure she is that Sailor Moon but why is she the leader I bet she cant even fight her way out of a paper bag says Sonome, Stop fighting you two says Luna, they just ignore her and just keep fighting. Luna sighs and watches the fight go on for nearly forever. Ryoko says it's the Pms twins show staring Sonome and Tea brought to you by midol when a your period gets you down use midol. Now both Sonome and Tea were glaring at Ryoko then started laughing, Shes right I was being a bitch but if you too don't like it deal says Sonome, deal with me kicking your ass if you fuck with me says Tea, lets get talking about the Negaverse says Tea, Sonome and Ryoko say ok at the same time, they were training room in the shrine, Sonome was the first one to ack a question, Who was that bitch scout that was trying to kill us, that is an easy one to answer her Name is Sailor Senna and she is the body guard of the Queen and leader of the Sailor scouts says Luna, why was she trying to kill us says Ryoko, if she was trying to kill you you wouldn't be here talking about it says Luna, why was she attacking us if she didn't want to kill us says Tea. Something is wrong with her says Luna. if theres something wrong with her what is it, What ever it is the negaverse has something to do with it. Whats with that girl with that Negaverse uniform on that saved us, her name is Zoisite former sailor scout she turned traiter and attack the Moon Kingdom with Queen Mai, 'why did she rescued asks Tea, 'I have no idea replies Luna, what is the Negaverse anyways says Sonome. it is kingdom of Pure evil bent on ruling the universe it's the sailor scouts job to defeat her. Don't ever face Sailor Senna alone says Luna, She has the Crescent Moon Wand sats Tea, figures she would lose ir says Sonome, "its not my fault she knocked it out of my hand" says Tea. Tea lowers her head then says "It was my fault" 'no it wasn't you had no idea what you were up against says Luna, 'Luna is right it isnt your fault even I had a tough time against says Ryoko, 'But you managed to hit her says Sonome, 'I was lucky replies Ryoko, luck or no luck we have to figure out what we do now says Luna, 'yes luna is right we have to figure the negaverse plan says Ryoko, they talking about thing they have encontered juring the last couple weeks.  
  
Sailor Senna walk into a throne and bows while says im glad to see you again my Queen, Queen Mai Smiles and says welcome my chief sailor scout, still on bowing postion says our your order my Queen says Senna, there are imposter Sailor Scouts says Mai, Queen Dani I have encountered them they kept lying to me about you they said your dead I knew you werent says Senna, yes they will lie to you that what negaverse scum whould do says Queen Mai, do you want me to eliminate them my Queen says Senna, yes kill those imposters and also theres a traiter out there named Zoisite killed her too says Mai. Yes my Queen I will do what ever you say Replies Senna, Sailor Senna Vanishes with a bright flash of yellow light, Mai starts laughing say that poor sailor scout doesn't know when shes down this task she will die too says Mai,  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says} (Tea: once in a while you think l.ife sucks (Luna: You Suck (Tea: Heh (Luna: Its True (Tea: Sailor moon says im gonna kill you luna hehehe (Luna:gulps 


End file.
